¿POR QUE NO?
by Amai-Kisu
Summary: Es una pequeña historia sobre esta pareja que me encanta y que es poco explotada es un Tala y Julia sobre como fue su primer encuentro el cual no se mostro en el anime y un poco romantica.
Bueno esta es mi primer historia en Fanfiction y la primera en la vida, es sobre mi pareja favorita de Beyblade es mi primer Tala y Julia a decir verdad me encantan todas las historias donde se les relaciona, así que decidí escribir sobre ellos todos los comentarios, consejos están bien recibidos pero porfis, porfis no sean muy duros.

Creo que hacen una bonita pareja y aunque tengan un carácter fuerte eso les serviría para sobrellevarse… bueno eso creo yo ustedes que opinan.

Y ya que e visto que es algo tradicional yo también lo are…

Beyblade no me pertenece es una idea original de Takao Aoki

 **¿Por qué NO?**

Como todos sabemos algunas de las batallas que se llevaron fuera de cámaras del Torneo Mundial de Beyblade fue la de Tala vs Julia, esta es la versión de los hechos.

Al término de la beybatalla de la Dinastía-F vs Blitzkrieg Boys, ambos equipos van caminando por el pacillo que los llevara a su camerino. Julia mira de reojo hacia atrás y se da cuenta que el equipo Ruso está cerca de ellos encabezado de Bryan y Spenser los cuales van charlando entre sí, detrás alcanza a divisar a Tala y Kai aunque fuesen sus ropaje. De pronto Julia se detiene captando la atención de Raúl y de su entrenador Romero.

Raúl-¿Qué te pasa Julia, sucede algo malo?-pregunto su hermano extrañado a su hermana mientras que Romero la observa con una sonrisa.

Julia- Nada, sigan ustedes en un momento los alcanzo-dijo con una sonrisa algo fingida.

Aun así le hicieron caso y siguieron su camino pero su hermano aun no muy conforme se gira de nuevo hacia ella y le dice tranquilamente.

Raúl- No tardes mucho está bien?-su mirada era de estar preocupado y triste era como si la comenzara a extrañar

Julia –Si –fue su respuesta aun con esa sonrisa nerviosa

En ese mismo instante pasan Bryan y Spenser sin prestarle la más mínima importancia Raúl apresura su paso para alcanzar a su entrenador, unos segundos más tarde pasan rebasándola los Rusos restantes, al verlos pasar Julia titubea un poco pero al final tiene el valor suficiente para llamarlos y captar su atención.

Julia- T, Ta, Tala, espera puedo hablar algo con tigo?-podía sentir su corazón latir muy rápido y fuerte.

Ambos chicos la miraron un segundo…luego se escuchó la respuesta de Tala.

Tala- Claro- dijo sin emoción alguna

Enseguida Kai continuo caminando por su parte Julia se quedó inmóvil como si estuviera en trance hasta que la voz de Tala la saco de ese estado.

Tala-¿Qué pasa, en que te puedo ayudar?-pregunto con los brazos cruzados

Julia no puede hablar solo titubea, ante eso Tala no comprende que está sucediendo y solo le vuelve a preguntar.

Tala-¿estás bien?-ella solo lo mira

Julia-(hazlo ahora o vive con él hubiera qué más da ¿Por qué no?-esos fueron sus pensamientos fugases

Lo mira con decisión y de pronto se abalanzo hacia el y abrazándose del cuello de Tala le planta un beso, el solo abrió los ojos asombrado pues no comprendía que estaba sucediendo y aunque al principio no sabía cómo reaccionar ante el beso después no tuvo ni la menor duda de que hacer. Julia sintió como Tala le correspondía y no solo eso sintió como sus manos rodeaban su cintura y la asercaba más hacia él, se separo por unos centímetros de sus labios pero esto fue aprovechado por el pelirrojo para tomar más aire y seguir besando a la bicolor. A decir verdad a él no le desagradaba la acción de Julia, admitía para si mismo, que en el instante en que sus ojos miraron a Julia hubo algo en esa chica que lograron enganchar su atención , no sabe si fue su bello rostro, su físico aunque se preguntaba como se vería con "algo más ligero", en su Beybatalla estuvo excepcional para ser una chica novata en un torneo simplemente estuvo increíble, a pesar de saber que la batalla estaba perdida se comportó como una fiera aguerrida lo que llamo a un más su atención, pero tenía que ganar y así lo hizo. Cuando el Beyblade de Julia fue lanzado fuera del estadio ella no se derrumbó al suelo en señal de derrota como lo hubiera hecho cualquier otra chiquilla, no ella, en cabio recogió a su Tunder Pegasus con fuerza pero no con furia volteo a ver a Tala y dijo;

 ** _flash back_**

Julia- Buena jugada-con mirada firme

Tala- Gracias, buena Beybatalla

Levanto su brazo para llamar a Wolfborg… miro a Julia cuando se retiraba y con una sonrisa dijo para sí mismo

Tala- interesante

 _ **fin de flash back**_

Julia por su parte había visto a Tala por T.V le avía parecido un chico muy atractivo, al entrar al torneo no se imaginó que estaría cara a cara con él y menos que antes que El realizara su lanzamiento le sonreiría eso logro que la desconcentrara y hacer un gran esfuerzo por regresar a su estrategia, al término de esa ronda y ver una oportunidad tan cerca ella se preguntó.

Julia-¿Por qué NO?

Y bueno ya todos sabemos que paso…pero y luego, bien veamos.

Julia se separó empujándolo del pecho, haciendo que se confundiera nuevamente y mas al verla correr

Julia-¡LO SIENTO!-le dice mientras corría

Tala-¡YO NO!- con una grata sonrisa

Julia se detiene dudando en voltear o no al final sigue corriendo sin mirar atrás, Talo sonríe y se dirige al camerino de su equipo con total tranquilidad. Al llegar se mira a Bryan recostado en uno de los sofás tomando una siesta mientras que Spenser se encontraba en otro mirando una Beyblatalla Kai sentado frente a una mesa que es donde Tala llega y coloca un lado de su compañero, este lo observa y le pregunta

Kai- Se puede saber que quería hablar con tigo Julia?-le pregunto tranquilamente mirándolo al rostro

Tala- Nada… solo cosas- notando algo raro en la mirada de su compañero

Kai- Enserio… Nada-insistiendo

Tala- Si, NADA- un poco harto de su insistencia

Kai- hmmm- con una risa algo sarcástica

Tala- ¿Qué te pasa a que bien eso?

Kai- Solo que pensé por mucho tiempo que cuando alguien usaba la palabra NADA era para describir algo de escaso valor o sin importancia-dijo tranquilo, mientras que Tala no le apartaba la mirada, continuo diciendo mientras lo miraba a los ojos- no sabía que tanbién era el nombre de color de lápiz labial

Al escuchar esto Tala comprendió y se llevó su mano derecha a su rostro a la altura de sus labios desviando la mira da de Kai.

Kai- ojala que no los haya visto ningún paparazi- le dice sonriendo

Tala-hmmmm- fue su respuesta viéndolo de reojo

Mientras tanto en el vestidor de la Dinastía-F entra Julia serrando la puerta y recargándose en ella, muy pensativa Raul y Romero la miran algo sorprendidos su hermano es el primero en hablar

Raúl- ¿Qué te sucede estas bien? Estas completamente roja

Julia- Nada- fue su respuesta junto con un suspiro y una sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro

Romero- CLARO…- empezando a comprender- yo conozco esa NADA

Raúl- ¿que… pero de que ablas?

Romero- Ya lo sabrás mi pequeño Raúl… ya lo sabrás- sollozando- no puedo creer lo rápido que están creciendo

Raúl lo miraba sin comprender, mientras que Julia seguía perdida en sus pensamientos recordando ese momento increíble mente mágico que acababa de ocurrir y ablando consigo misma se dijo.

Julia – Ese POR QUE NO valió toda la pena del mundo.

FIN

Bueno ese fue mi primera historia espero les gustara por favor opinen ya estoy empezando una nueva historia de estos personajes que constara de varios capítulos solo espero tener el tiempo para subir lo que será el primer capítulo.


End file.
